Kiss Me Through The Phone
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: Sonny's been prank-calling Chad. Chad's falling for the mystery girl that's been calling him. What can one prank do to bring these two together? One-Shot.


**Watched a movie. Got inspired. 'Nuff said.**

**I've been working on this since like a week ago, so I do hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and I don't own Sonny With A Chance, although if I did, it would've been quite different :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiss Me Through The Phone<strong>_

"Please, Sonny! _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease_?" Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady begged, as the brunette looked uncertainly at her phone. She didn't want to do this, not even for the sake of her show and her friends. Although she usually didn't mind doing things for other people and to be helpful, this was just too _strange_ for her liking.

"Guys, why me? Why can't Tawni do it?" Sonny asked, in protest.

"Tawni? Sonny, have you lost your mind?" Zora yelled, glaring at her. It was quite scary.

"Besides, Chad doesn't like me. He likes you," Tawni said, smiling, "I don't really care, though; he's such an annoying drama snob."

"Come on, Sonny! This is going to be one of our best pranks ever!" Grady said, very enthusiastic about the idea.

"Yeah. If this works the way we want it to, Chad will be distracted, and _So Random_ will replace _Mackenzie Falls_ as the number one tween show!" Nico said, smiling hopefully. Sonny sighed, glancing at the phone again.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only for the sake of our ratings. What if he finds out it's me, though?" she asked, worried. She knew that Chad's ego was already too big for any good to come out of it, and things would just get worse if he found out that _Sonny _was the one calling him as a girl who was secretly in love with him. That was what they were planning to do, and she didn't want that to happen; he'd just get more annoying, if anything.

"He won't! You can change the settings on your phone so he won't be able to see your number. It'll just say 'Unknown'," Zora explained, grinning in the evil way that usually showed she was thinking of something devious, which generally scared her castmates. This time, however, they were all in on the crazy prank together, so it didn't faze them. Sonny handed her the iPhone, and she gave the screen a few quick taps. She handed it back with a proud smile, "Done."

"Go on!" Nico said.

"We were kinda hoping you'd do it in this century, y'know," Tawni said absentmindedly, paying more attention to her nails than to what was going on.

"Okay. Fine. I'm doing this!" Sonny said in a determined tone, and scrolled through the contact list in her phone, trying to find Chad's number. Once she found it, she tapped 'call'.

"Put it on speaker!" Zora whispered, and the eighteen-year-old actress obeyed, hitting the speaker button. It rang loudly, and suddenly stopped.

"CDC, what it do?" Chad Dylan Cooper's familiar voice came from it, with his usual weird greeting. She cut off the call – she knew it was a bad idea.

"Sonny, why did you hang up?" Grady asked.

"I can't do this!" Sonny replied.

"Come on!" Zora urged, and Sonny sighed. She redialled, and Chad answered with his usual greeting.

"CDC, what it do?" She could just imagine him smirking when saying that… She disconnected the call once again, much to the annoyance of the rest of the _So Random_ cast, who gave her warning glares. She sighed, and redialled yet again, now feeling a little more confident and comfortable with the idea. "What?" Chad answered this time, his anger seeping through the phone in his voice.

"Hello, Chad!" Sonny said loudly, in a seductive tone, with an obviously fake English accent. The Randoms all tried to hold back laughter, as Chad spoke again.

"Who are you?" he asked, sounding very suspicious. Sonny started to worry. What if the private number setting hadn't worked? What if he knew it was her calling? She knew she would be in big trouble, if that was the case…

"I'm your secret admirer," she continued, in the same tone and accent. Tawni started to giggle a little, and everyone glared at her as if to say 'stop!', because it could have easily ruined the whole prank.

"I have lots of secret admirers. Just tell me who you are," Chad said, completely unaffected and bored.

"_Wellll_, I'm not going to tell you who I am straight away!" Sonny replied, in a typical giggly girl tone. That was when she realised it was actually pretty fun!

"Can you at least give me a clue?" he demanded, starting to lose his temper.

"Hmm, okay," she replied, with a fake dreamy sigh, "I work in the same studio as you."

"Anything else?"

"Nope!" Sonny giggled, and hung up quickly. She and her castmates all erupted into crazy fits of laughter, not being able to control themselves any longer. Prank calling Chad had probably been the most fun part of their entire day! Sonny sighed again, trying to stop laughing, and flopped down onto the bright green couch in the middle of the room.

"What if he knows it was Sonny?" Grady asked, suddenly worried.

"He won't! Sonny did a pretty awesome job with that fake accent," Nico said, in between bursts of laughter.

"Thanks!" Sonny giggled, beaming, and thinking about how much fun that prank call had been.

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to call him again?" Tawni asked, as Sonny smiled at the idea.<p>

"Yeah, you should. If we keep this up long enough, Pooper will be so distracted that Mr Condor will _fire_ him!" Zora said, laughing evilly.

"I guess it could work. But what if he finds out it's me before that happens? That won't be good…" Sonny said, still unsure about the whole plan of doing the prank again. Sure, Chad being fired from _Mackenzie Falls_ would destroy its popularity completely, and that would help boost _So Random_ up to take its' place as number one, but did she really want to do this? Did she really want to go to the extent that he'd end up getting fired? It seemed like a bad idea to her, ever since the moment it was first put forward.

"He won't! Come on, Sonny! This could be the best idea you…_people_…have ever come up with!" Tawni said, trying not to compliment everyone too much. That wasn't what Tawni did, and they all knew that.

"Fine, I'll call him again. Happy?" Sonny said, giving up. She knew that they wouldn't leave her be until she gave in, and that was all she could do. So she picked her phone up off the table in the centre of the Prop House, and called Chad. He disconnected it straight away, so she tried again, but to the same result. She tried yet again, and this time the ringing did stop and he did answer it.

"What?" Chad snapped, on answering the phone.

"Hey, Mr Cooper," Sonny said, in the same accent, and the same tone as in the previous prank call. Tawni and Zora silently sniggered, not being able to hold back any longer. Sonny glared at them, and they tried to stop – not succeeding.

"Just tell me, what do you want?" he asked, losing his temper again. _Of course he's getting impatient_, Sonny thought; she knew that he couldn't stand people who wouldn't just get straight to the point.

"You," she replied, holding back laughter. If she laughed then, it could just have blown up the whole plan. It would've backfired completely.

"So do a billion other girls. Who are you?" he said, in his usual arrogant tone.

"I am…different," she replied. And maybe, just _maybe_, she was different.

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in the Prop House, thinking. She had to do it again. She knew how much fun it was to prank call Chad, and she just <em>had<em> to do it again. There were many people she'd prank called before, even back in Wisconsin, but Chad's anger made her laugh more than she ever had at anyone else's reaction. She wanted to mess with him a little more…

"Hey, Sonny, what's up?" Nico asked, striding into the room, followed by Grady.

"Not much; I was just thinking of prank calling Chad again," the perky brunette replied.

"Cool! You should do it," Grady said, grinning.

Sonny giggled, "You know what, guys? I will do it." She picked up her phone, and found Chad's number. She called it, trying not to giggle too loudly.

"Hey-lo?" Chad answered, and chuckled. Sonny tried even harder not to laugh at that, and spoke.

"Hey, Chaddy," she said, in the same tone and accent as before.

"What do you want? CDC is busy," Chad said simply. He didn't have time for strange girls like this one.

"I just wanted to tell you something," she said, smiling mischeviously.

"Well, say it," he said. Who did she think she was, wasting his time like that?

"You look _sooooooooo_ hot in that _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform I've always seen you wearing; I just had to tell you!" Sonny said, giggling. She couldn't get over how funny it was that he actually believed she was some anonymous girl that was crazy for him!

"I always look hot," Chad said, bored.

"Yeah, but –"

"Stop wasting my time. Bye!" He cut off the call, and Sonny frowned. He seemed more annoyed than ever!

"I'm gonna get some fro-yo," she announced to the Randoms, standing up and walking quickly to the commissary. Just as she was heading to the frozen yogurt machine, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Chad said, as Sonny turned to see it was him.

"Oh, hey! What happened to you?" she asked, shocked. He was actually wearing something other than that stupid _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform! He was dressed casually, in a printed t-shirt, jeans, and Converse.

"Like it? Someone told me I wear that Mack Falls uniform too much," he said, and she couldn't hold back any longer. She started giggling madly. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, so, uh…heard anything interesting lately?" Sonny asked, changing the subject.

"Only the voice of some creepy girl that keeps calling me," Chad replied. He was more than annoyed by the anonymous girl on the phone, and hated her even more than he hated Sonny. Wait…he didn't hate Sonny, did he? He knew he didn't. The hate had been a cover – he'd liked her since the first time they'd met. But she was a Random, and the Randoms weren't just people he hated. Oh, no; those Randoms were the whole cast of _Mackenzie Falls_' rivals. Sonny and Chad couldn't be together even if they wanted to – it wasn't how things worked. It would upset the long running balance of the hatred and rivalry cycle, and Chad, of all people, couldn't let that happen.

"Oh," Sonny said, and her face fell into a frown. She knew it had been a bad idea from the start, but she just couldn't resist going along with it.

* * *

><p>A certain brunette Random was in a truckload of trouble. For the whole month, Sonny had been calling Chad to distract him, and the previous day, he had hinted at a desire to meet the girl that had been trying to seduce him over the phone. Which was somewhat weird, but true. Sonny may have ended up saying some strange – and if he found out who the girl on the phone really was – potentially embarrassing, things, that seemed to have been 'turning him on' (as Tawni had said), in the hope that he would truly be distracted from the Falls. She was now more worried than ever.<p>

But there was an even bigger problem. Chad thought that the girl he'd been talking to every single day for about one month was a British girl named Daisy, who was madly in love with him, and Sonny reckoned he'd fallen in love with the non-existent girl too. When she called him the previous day, he requested to meet her. Yay, trouble – note sarcasm.

"Sonny! Time to call Chad!" Tawni said in a sing-songy voice, as she skipped to her vanity and started to admire herself in the mirror. Sonny spun around on the chair in front of her own vanity, and picked up her phone from next to her mirror. She managed to find Chad's number quickly, having done this every day – it had become more of a routine – and hesitated to hit 'call'.

"Tawni, this is getting a little too much now. I think he's falling in love with the non-existent Daisy." Sonny said, and sighed. Who knew one prank could go so far?

"That's even better! A fake phone-mance!" Tawni replied happily, whilst smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"I think it's already a phone-mance… I don't know what to do! Where are we going to find this girl to meet him?" Sonny said, worry filling her tone.

"Calm down, Sonny! In a worst case scenario, we'll put you in a disguise or something!" Tawni said, "Now where did all my Cocoa Moco Cocoa go?"

"I think Zora needed it for one of her pranks," Sonny replied, and attempted to hide her sniggering at the thought of Zora's lipgloss prank, but failed badly. Tawni looked furious. Sonny had an even bigger struggle to hide her laughter, as she imagined cartoon-like smoke floating out of the very angry blonde's ears.

"She knows how much I _need_ my Cocoa Moco Cocoa!" Tawni growled, glaring at the collection of various other make-up and hair products on her vanity at the other side of the shared dressing room. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which startled both girls.

"Come in!" Sonny called, and the door slowly creaked open. Chad stepped into the room, looking upset.

"Hey," he said, looking up from the floor. Sonny looked up, meeting his gaze. His dazzling blue eyes weren't sparkling as they usually did; he looked tired and disheartened, and she wondered why. The phone calls weren't affecting him _that_ much, were they? They couldn't have been. He probably just had something else on his mind.

"Hello, _Pooper_," Tawni snapped bitterly, still glowering with anger about her missing lipgloss.

"Hi, Chad," Sonny said, in a bored tone. She wondered what he could possibly want from them, and hoped that he hadn't found out it was her messing with him on the phone.

"Do you know a British girl named Daisy?" Chad asked, as a small sparkle of hope appeared in his eyes.

"Nope, sorry!" Sonny said quickly, her voice pitching up slightly. She hoped he hadn't noticed the change in her voice when she was lying - he could easily catch her out with that. The hopeful sparkle disappeared, and he once again looked dejected.

"Oh. Okay," Chad said, disappointed, and stepped out of the room, closing the door lightly behind him. Sonny started to worry a little more. He'd just walked out; they hadn't even had their daily good-fine fight. She could tell that something was definitely bugging the usually arrogant and annoying actor.

"Tawni, this is bad. This is really bad! He's off looking for a girl that doesn't exist!" she said to her friend, almost yelling.

"Sonny, it isn't a bad thing! He's completely distracted – that's what we wanted!" Tawni said, grinning evilly. Sonny sighed. Why did she feel somewhat _sorry_ for Chad? It wasn't like she liked him or anything. He was the enemy. He was the star of _Mackenzie Falls_, otherwise known as _So Random_'s rival show. She hated Chad Dylan Cooper, and that was final!

"I know…" Sonny sighed, and shifted her gaze to the screen of her phone, where she was just about to call Chad, as an idea hit her like a ton of bricks. "Shouldn't Daisy just _end_ the phone-mance?" she mused, still looking at the phone screen.

"I guess. He can just be moping about it for a while, and that should distract him just long enough for someone or the other to tell Mr Condor, and for him to be fired!" Tawni replied, still smiling unusually evilly.

"Hmm." Sonny knew she shouldn't give it a second thought, and tapped 'call', putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey!" Chad answered cheerfully. That was how he'd been answering for the past two weeks, seeing as 'Daisy' was the only 'Unknown' that called him at this fixed time.

"Hey, Chad," Sonny said, in the same seductive tone and with the same fake British accent.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you something. I think I'm falling in love with you. Please, _please_, just come meet me once?" he said. He was literally begging. Sonny, confused, turned to Tawni, who also looked worried. She gestured to the phone in her best friend's hand, signalling to her to answer Chad's question.

"Oh, um… Okay. I'll meet you today," Sonny said, panicking. Oh, no. She'd just told Chad that 'Daisy' would meet him, although Daisy wasn't even a real person! What could she possibly do to fix it?

* * *

><p>You could say Chad was hypnotised, but that would be an understatement. How could the greatest actor of his generation, the amazing CDC, have fallen in love with a girl he'd never even met? Well, he had. And he was too caught up with this to even care to make an effort in the <em>Mackenzie Falls<em> rehearsals. People would yell at him, but he couldn't care less. All he had been able to think about for the past three weeks was the amazingly sweet girl on the other end of the phone, the mystery girl that went by the name 'Daisy'. She seemed his type, to him. And he had been trying to build up the courage to ask if he could meet up with her somewhere, but hadn't succeeded in doing so, yet. It seemed somewhat _creepy_, to him. It wasn't like Chad to be so nervous – he just wanted to get this right. He felt that this girl seemed totally perfect, and he didn't want his stupid _Chadness_ to screw it up for him.

This girl, Daisy, had been calling him for about one month, and he couldn't get enough of talking to her. He knew it _had_ to be some kind of love-related feeling. He thought she seemed like a great girl. Chad couldn't really guess what this sweet-talking, phone-calling girl looked like, but he was sure she'd be as stunning as her voice. And he was pretty worried, too; if he felt like this after just _talking_ to her, he found it slightly scary to imagine how he'd feel and what would happen when he actually got to meet her…

Chad got his phone out of his pocket, to check the time. 1:30PM. Daisy usually called him around this time. Where was she today? What was she doing? Suddenly, the phone buzzed in his hand. The screen flashed, showing 'Incoming Call: Unknown'. That was her! He quickly hit answer, and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey!" Chad said excitedly. Finally, she was calling! He would've called her himself, but he didn't have her number.

"Hey, Chad," She said slowly, in the same seductive tone he found himself attracted to.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you something. I think I'm falling in love with you. Please, _please_, just come meet me once?" he said quickly. Had he really just said that out loud? He mentally slapped himself for being such a Chad-iot. He knew that wasn't a real word; well, CDC just _made_ it a word.

"Oh, um… Okay. I'll meet you today," Daisy replied, after a long pause. Yes!

"Outside the commissary at three?" Chad suggested hopefully.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, and hung up. He put the phone back in the pocket of his jeans. Why was she hesitant? He wasn't sure, but wasn't exactly bothered either. And then, it hit him. He was finally going to meet her!

"Yes!" he yelled, jumping up and punching the air. Suddenly, he realised that everyone was looking at him – he'd been sitting in some random directors' chair on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_, whilst a scene was being filmed without him. "Carry on!" Chad said, looking around and sitting on the chair again, slightly embarrassed. The scene continued, as he slowly fell into a mentally scarring dream about Daisy turning out to be an ugly, stalkerish weirdo.

* * *

><p>"Help…the greatest actor of our generation is being raped by a stalker girl…stop…at least spare my hair…don't shred me…" Chad mumbled, as he woke up from his nap. He looked around, and realised he was still sitting in the same place, but there was no longer anybody there. He stood up, rubbing the left side of his aching neck. He guessed that he must've pulled something, having realised his head had been leaning awkwardly to the right when he woke up. Still feeling a little groggy from the much needed nap (and mentally cursing the phone-related insomnia that had kept him awake almost all night), Chad got his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was exactly 2:58PM. He sighed, and suddenly realised he'd promised he would meet Daisy at 3. He jumped up from the chair, and ran to the commissary like a cheetah on steroids.<p>

"Daisy?" he called, when he arrived at the slightly crowded room. Okay, time to search for this mystery girl. She was probably someone he wouldn't have seen before, right? Wait. Her name wasn't really Daisy. She had told him that most people knew her by a different name, but she hadn't told him what that name was. Weird, but true. Who was she?

* * *

><p><em>'What to do, what to do, what should I do?'<em> Sonny sat with her castmates at a table in the commissary, more perturbed than it seemed humanly possible to be. Chad was supposed to be meeting 'Daisy' in just a few minutes, and she had absolutely no idea what to do…

"You okay, Sonny?" Nico asked, pulling her thoughts back to there and then. She absentmindedly licked some frozen yogurt off the spoon in her hand, staring blankly at the commissary door.

"Yeah. Just thinking…" she said, and sighed. She was trying to come up with a plan. Maybe she could just call Chad again…

"Daisy?" Her train of thought was once again interrupted, this time by the frantic footsteps and yelling of a certain three-named jerkthrob, appearing in the doorway. Maybe she could leave, call him as Daisy and make up an excuse… Sonny stood up, and ran out to the hallway. What next? She tried to think quickly, and knelt behind a tall, potted plant, quietly got her phone out of her pocket, and called Chad.

"Hey!" he answered excitedly.

"Hi," Sonny said, unsure of where this conversation with him would go. Whenever she talked to him, even under the cover of that accent, everything just…_flowed_. And their conversations would go everywhere but nowhere; they always had something to talk about. She'd found that he could be really sweet sometimes – and what was she thinking? She didn't like _Chad_!

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. She knew he really liked this girl… Why was she fooling him like this? He'd never really done anything to her, besides the many simple things that she had been brought up to forgive people for. And who was she kidding? She'd always liked Chad. Sure, it was just a crush, and would probably remain that way, but she didn't want this prank to make him hate her even more than he already did…

"Everything is _not_ okay. This isn't going to work out," Sonny said into the phone, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to hurt him.

"What? I – I thought you were coming to meet me!" Chad said, his voice cracking slightly. Sonny took a deep breath, and tried to wipe her tears away. "Sonny?" A voice said. The upset brunette looked up, gazing into the unmistakably deep blue eyes of the heartbroken actor standing in front of her.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked, confused.

"Stand up, and I'll tell you," he replied, offering her his hand to help her up. She hesitantly took it, and stood up. Another tear escaped her eye, and Chad frowned. "Why are you crying?" he asked, pulling her into a spontaneous hug, taking her completely by surprise.

"You won't get it," Sonny mumbled against his chest, sniffling a little.

"Why not, _Daisy_?" he asked, grinning. She pulled away from the hug, looking up into his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, shocked.

"I know things. Kidding, I heard you just now, talking to me from here," Chad replied, still grinning. Sonny was still surprised. Not because of the hug, not because Chad knew _she_ was Daisy, but because she had expected him to be enraged, infuriated, and angrier than a person could naturally be. But there he was, just _smiling_. "Are you okay, Sonny? You look shocked," Chad said, noticing her expression.

"You're not angry at me? You don't hate me even more?" she asked, the worry showing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Nah. I never hated you, and I couldn't possibly be angry at you, even if I wanted to. Stupid cute!" he replied, still smiling, "I love you, Sonny…and it's just taken me a while to realise that."

* * *

><p><strong>The End! That was the longest one-shot I've ever written – even my story chapters aren't so long! So, what did you think? Please let me know in a review!<strong>

**Well, I have school tomorrow, which makes me sad. So, peace and reviews!**

**-Sarah :)**


End file.
